


Tokyo Weekend

by edenhpsanders8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Half of these characters saw two lines, Texting, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), plus kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenhpsanders8/pseuds/edenhpsanders8
Summary: Hinata convinces Tsukishima to go to Tokyo with him for the weekend.This summary sounds like a totally different fic... basically tsukishima rants about the weekend in the karasuno group chat.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Tokyo Weekend

**Karasuno Group Chat**

**Wednesday, 3:28 pm**

Hinata: Tsukishima wanna go to tokyo with me this weekend?

Tsukishima: And why would I do that?

Hinata: So that you can see Kuroo and Akaashi

Tsukishima: You know what okay

Yamaguchi: Really?

Tanaka: That easy????

Tsukishima: What can go wrong?

**Karasuno Group Chat**

**Saturday, 9:52 pm**

Tsukishima: It all went wrong

Sugawara: ????? What happened?????

Tsukishima: Hinata is on Bokuto’s roof playing just dance with kenma

Tsukishima: Bokuto is crying while doing the renegade over and over again

Tsukishima: Akaashi is passed out in a lawn chair

Tsukishima: Kuroo is watching Kenma dance with tears in his eyes while singing the periodic table song under his breath

Tsukishima: And Lev is... missing I don’t know where he went

Sugawara: ...

Sugawara: hOw

Tanaka: That sounds like so much fun

Nishinoya: Right???

Daichi: how in the hell

**Author's Note:**

> tsukishima is probably a bit ooc in the beginning but I feel like akaashi being there gave him false hope.


End file.
